


Day 1: Worst Angst

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Bucky has bad dreams every night. He hopes Steve will help him with it...A short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thanks for the translation to my wonderful wife, Satan (one and only, forget about the a-hole from underneath) :*





	Day 1: Worst Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 1: Najgorsze smuteczki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538837) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



Bucky's dreams rarely had a narrative, even then they were usually nonsensical, like running through a haunted mansion in a luna park. Mostly though, his dreams were just fear. He was alone, trapped in darkness, knowing a treat was coming, never knowing when or whence. When he managed to free himself from those nightmares he woke in his bedroom, drowned in cold sweat, heart jackrabbiting, often with a scream on his lips. Each night.  
Listening to music didn't help, nor did familiar smell or paraphernalia, even exhausting himself with exercises till he fell into a dreamless unconsciousness. Each night Bucky awoke terrified, skin cold and clammy.  
This night was no different.

When he left the bedroom that morning Steve was up, apparently for some time already. He was sitting in an armchair with a pensive look on his face, most likely on a way to his morning run waiting as not to leave without saying "good morning". Sitting next to him was a backpack, ready to go. Bucky smiled thinking about it and thanked God for Steve, his patience, thoughtfulness and all around goodness. He made a move to plant a kiss on the top of Steve's head, to start the day with the wonderful smell and feel of his hair.  
Steve pulled away.  
Bucky shut his eyes trying not to fall to pieces. At the very beginning, when he moved in, he couldn't believe that Steve _wouldn't_ pull away, wouldn't turn away from him with disgust. But Steve never had, always hugging him with a smile, kissing him hundreds of times each day. Saying sweet nothings and calming him in the middle of the night.  
But now Steve had pulled away. Kept avoiding eye contact.  
-I...I cannot do this any longer. I thought that for an old friend I could do anything and maybe I could but...-here Steve finally looked at him and in his eyes, Bucky saw what he was most afraid of. Impatience and disdain. Disappointment- but you're not the Bucky I knew. I do not know who you are. And am not going to do this any longer.  
That said, he got up, put on the backpack and walked to the door. He stopped for a second and looking at his back Bucky wanted nothing more than for him to laugh and admit it was just a cruel joke. That he was mistaken. That he was just practicing for a play. Anything. But Steve didn't even turn to look at him before saying  
-I have found a new place so you can stay here. I hope you get yourself together somehow.  
And with that, he left. Leaving Bucky standing there, behind the armchair.

Utterly alone in a suddenly hollow apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for starting sad! I promise that tomorrow will be more cheerful! :)


End file.
